Harry Potter: Under the Shadows of Vengeance
by ayugma.acharya
Summary: One word when Voldemort attacked changed everything. Will the brother of the boy who lived join the Light, or be hailed as the greatest and the most powerful of the Death Eaters? This is his story from his fall from grace to his rise from ashes through the usage of his hatred and vengeance. Harry/Daphne? Harry/Fluer?- Don't know the pairings yet.


Hello all!

Decided to try something new... Well here it goes!

As usual the disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, plot or settings from Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the sole author of Harry Potter.

I will use POVs later on.

Prologue

It all began with a usual dinner in a house full of wizards. Wizards who sought to hide from great evil plundering the land. This place in which the wizards lived in was called Godric's Hollow. This house of wizards was always lively.

"Moommmyyy! Daniel is ruining my drawings!" Harry Potter, the older brother of Edric Potter whined to his mother, Lily Potter, who sighed.

"Daniel, don't ruin your brother's artwork. He had worked hard in trying to make them" Lily told her youngest gently.

Edric was everything like them. Arrogance, brashness and rushing into trouble headfirst were just like the traits he inherited from James. However, he also could show kindness to other people close to him. Especially his brother whom he loved with all his heart.

"I'm sorry mother i was just joking!" Edric said laughing while his brother playfully glared at him. This was always how it was. Constantly fighting against each other and forgiving each other almost instantly. Lily frowned, however whenever she looked at Harry. No she did not frown with him at disgust, but in wonder.

Harry was completely different from Edric. He was smart, kind, cunning and wise beyond his age.

"Boys your dad will be home soon from Daigon Alley, so let's get some din—"Lily said, when suddenly she felt the wards around their house blow up. Suddenly fearful of the intrusion she grabbed her wand and pointed at the door waiting for the attacker.

She gasped in fear at the person who approached her. The Dark Lord Voldemort with a fellow Death Eater walked towards the room.

Quelling her fear she shouted "Expelliarmus!" But Voldemort simply just used a basic shield and blocked it. He too then sent the disarming curse causing Lily's wand to fly away. She watched the hate in his eyes and felt a surge of fear pass through her but she stood her ground and clutched the two boys close to her.

"Step aside! I only want one of the boys!" Voldemort said with hate and anger.

"No please! Dont kill them! They are the greatest thing in my world! Please!" Lily sobbed in fear for of her sons. Meanwhile the Dark Lord was intrigued at the mother of the boys and at one the boys who were glaring at him instead of showing fear like his brother. Voldemort smiled cruelly when a thought came to him.

"Then why don't you pick one?" Voldemort ask smiling sadistically. Lily was confused at first, but flinched back at shock at what Voldemort had asked of her. How was a mother who loved her children equally was supposed to choose between one of them?

Lily sobbed once more and began to beg again "Please! Don't kill either of them! They are both equally precious to me!"

"Why don't you pick the one that means the one most to you out of them? Pick the one that favours and acts like both you and your husband. Pick the one that reminds you of how you were when you were younger. CHOOSSE!" Voldemort roared in hatred.

Unable to deal with the mental pain and stress Lily was facing, she collapsed into the ground, but not before whispering some words that would change the destiny of one person so drastically that it would become the downfall of many others.

"_Please! Not Edric!" _Harry looked on in shock and anguish unable to believe what he had just heard and confirming the fears that he had for many years. He had ignored that little voice in his head whispering deceit such as Lily hating him, but all those lies were now proven true.

Edric was in shock as well. While one side of him was happy that he had not been chosen, the other side was disgusted by what he had been thinking. How could he betray his own brother? HOW COULD A MOTHER BETRAY HER OWN SON!?

Voldemort laughed out loud sadistically and looked at Harry with a malicious glint in his eyes and said "Looks like your loving mother has chosen you boy!"

Harry did not quiver in fear like his brother, but instead stared back in defiance at the evil man. Voldemort, unable to stand the insolence of this child sent a killing curse at Harry when suddenly Edric jumped in front of Harry. Edric and Harry both cried out loud in pain, with two scars forming. A scar of a lightning bolt in Harry's forehead and a scar of a lightning bolt in Edric's palm.

Voldemort's spell had rebounded after hitting the younger of the Potter twins. The spell flew back and hit him, causing him to roar in great pain and dissolve as the killing curse burned his soul away.

The equal sharing of love that Lily had given Harry and Edric was the ultimate shield for the twins' protection, but in the coming years this would be misunderstood and one will become the hero and the other will remain in the shadows waiting and waiting for the right moment to jump at a chance for vengeance...

A/N: I know not that long. But I'm new to Harry Potter. Leave comments and review. Too fast paced? Too slow paced? Overused plot?

And sorry for all those who liked and read my previous story sorry. It turned out that i had lots of errors in them. I will rewrite that story again as well as launch several others.

PS: Update every week. I will try to have each chapter have between 1000-2200 words.


End file.
